


To Serve and Protect

by Soeverlasting



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Spoilers for V8 Chapter 1Marrow made a promise when he joined the Ace-ops. He intends to keep that promise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	To Serve and Protect

Marrow was processing Clover’s death when he heard shouting in the hallway. 

Councilman Sleet and Councilwoman Camilla called for General Ironwood. 

The general stepped out of Winter’s room and drew his revolver, aiming for Councilman Sleet. 

_What the hell!?_ Without thinking, Marrow pointed at Ironwood and said, “Stay.” 

Ironwood froze in place. “Run,” Marrow said to the council members. They did. Marrow released his semblance. 

Everyone else was dumbstruck. Ironwood said, “Explain.”

Looking over to Clover, getting down on his knees, with hands behind his back, Marrow remembered the vow he made long ago. “I swore to protect the people.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged watched the first half of Volume 8. Fuck Ironwood.


End file.
